


Five Senses

by tinyhakyeon



Category: VIXX
Genre: M/M, canonverse, hongbin and all of vixx, just cute, mild mentions of sex, no full-on smut, no specific plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-24 14:09:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8375173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinyhakyeon/pseuds/tinyhakyeon
Summary: The way Lee Hongbin would use the five senses to describe his relationship with each member of VIXX





	

**Author's Note:**

> idk this idea just popped into my head one day and now here it is 
> 
> enjoy <3 
> 
> (also im still taking vixx prompts requests for my drabbles so feel free to leave some anytime!)

With Hakyeon, it was all touch. Hakyeon would pull Hongbin aside after a show, grasping at anything he could, getting his much-needed touch. Hands slid all over Hongbin's body, leaving tiny electric touches on every inch of skin. Hakyeon would push Hongbin roughly against the wall in the changing room, kissing sloppily. His hands would grip Hongbin's ass, and then they would slide back up to his chest, tugging almost desperately at his shirt. Hongbin reveled in the way Hakyeon's hands felt on his thighs or how Hakyeon's tongue felt as it traced lines up Hongbin's abs. The way Hakyeon felt inside him could only be described as pure bliss, and was second only to how Hakyeon felt cuddled beside him after sex. Most days, there was no time. They had to get all their sexual frustration out in the bathroom or in the changing room, quickly and quietly so as not to raise any suspicion. But on those sweet, sweet days they found themselves alone at the dorm, they would draw things out, relishing each touch. That was when Hakyeon was able to snuggle up to Hongbin, his lithe body fitting perfectly into Hongbin's strong frame. Hakyeon was always the one who wanted to touch, grabbing and pulling, but it was in those quiet moments that Hongbin would let his hand run gently through Hakyeon's hair. He brushed soft locks across Hakyeon's forehead, smiling when Hakyeon sighed contentedly. 

The sounds of Taekwoon were more beautiful than any other sounds on earth. Hongbin understood how self-conscious Taekwoon was, so no matter how much he wanted to see him when they made love, he always allowed him to turn the lights off. Losing his sense of sight only caused his other senses to heighten. Hongbin could hear each moan pierce the air, and he was able to focus on the sound. Taekwoon was normally quiet during the day, keeping to himself, so it turned Hongbin on even more to hear those sounds falling out of Taekwoon's mouth without restraint. It was the times that Hongbin would lay beside Taekwoon that he would cherish the most, though. In the darkness, he had to strain to hear the soft tone at first. Taekwoon would sing to Hongbin, his hushed voice sending sweet love songs into Hongbin's ears. Soothing melodies calmed Hongbin, making him feel safe and loved. The sounds were enough to make Hongbin's heart swell with joy. 

Jaehwan would always play with smells. Hongbin would mention in passing one day how much he enjoyed the smell of cinnamon, and the next day during rehearsal, Hongbin would note the faint scent of cinnamon as Jaehwan passed by him. It had caught Hongbin off guard at first, but he soon realized how much he loved it. It had taken Hongbin a surprisingly long time to warm up to the idea of sex with Jaehwan. He wasn't quite sure why, but it may have had something to do with the fact that the guy seemed so much like a best friend to him, he had trouble seeing him in any other way. Once he started, though, he regretted waiting so long. Jaehwan liked to play a game with him in the bedroom in which he would slip a lace blindfold over Hongbin's eyes. Hongbin would hear the sound of something being sprayed, and then Jaehwan's forearm would be under his nose. Hongbin would breathe in the perfume deeply, and Jaehwan would ask him to guess the scent. Each correct answer would earn Hongbin a kiss somewhere on his body, and each incorrect answer would earn him a spank. He couldn't say he disliked the spanking too much, so the game continued until Hongbin decided to rip the blindfold off and clutch Jaehwan to him. He would hold Jaehwan there, burying his nose in Jaehwan's silken hair, breathing in deeply. The mixture of minty shampoo and sweat drove Hongbin crazy, and it was better than any perfume Jaehwan could come up with. 

The sight of Wonshik was enough to take Hongbin's breath away, and Wonshik knew it. That was why Wonshik liked to tease him. Wonshik would handcuff Hongbin to the bed and kneel in front of him. He would then begin to unbutton his shirt painfully slowly. Wonshik would let the shirt fall off his shoulders, smirking when Hongbin whimpered. Hongbin would allow his gaze to wander across Wonshik's perfectly sculpted body, starting to pull against the restraints. Wonshik would then undo the button on his pants, and Hongbin's breath would catch in his throat. When Wonshik began to touch himself in front of Hongbin, it was almost too much for Hongbin to bear. He fought desperately against the handcuffs, wanting nothing more than to relieve Wonshik, or himself. Wonshik ignored Hongbin's whines and Hongbin forced himself to settle down and to just watch. He watched the pleasure blossoming on Wonshik's face, watched the graceful way Wonshik was grinding. When Wonshik finally released Hongbin from his restraints, the sight of Wonshik's smile was the most beautiful sight he had ever seen. 

The taste of Sanghyuk was sweeter than any candy. The first time Hongbin kissed Sanghyuk was at the breakfast table. The other members had already finished eating and had moved on to get ready for the day while Hongbin and Sanghyuk remained seated with their empty bowls still in front of them. Hongbin had been babbling on and on about something mundane that had excited him while Sanghyuk had just watched him, adoration in his eyes. Finally, it had all been too much for Sanghyuk, and he took Hongbin's chin in his fingers and pulled Hongbin's face to his own, connecting their lips. Hongbin had squealed in shock, as he had been mid sentence when Sanghyuk kissed him. He wasn't about to complain, though. In fact, he never complained when Sanghyuk wanted to kiss him. Hongbin knew the look in Sanghyuk's eyes when he was craving a kiss, and although Sanghyuk was usually the one to initiate it, Hongbin would sometimes be the one to pull Sanghyuk close. Sometimes, when Sanghyuk drew Hongbin in, Hongbin would taste a sudden grainy sweetness on Sanghyuk's bottom lip. He recognized the taste as pure sugar immediately. Grinning, Hongbin would suck on Sanghyuk's lip, savoring each granule. Sugar or not, Sanghyuk's kisses were the sweetest thing Hongbin could taste.


End file.
